Each field effect transistor (FET) in an integrated circuit (IC) structure will have multiple contacts including: contact plugs (also referred to herein as TS plugs) immediately adjacent to the top surfaces of the source/drain regions of the FET; source/drain contacts (also referred to herein as CA contacts) extending vertically through interlayer dielectric material from wires in a first metal level (referred to herein as M0) to the contact plugs, and a gate contact (also referred to herein as a CB contact) extending vertically from a wire in the first metal level through the interlayer dielectric material to the gate electrode of the FET. Historically, the contact plugs have been tungsten or cobalt contact plugs, the source/drain contacts and gate contact have been copper contacts and the metal levels have contained copper wires. However, recently, IC structures have been developed that use cobalt for the source/drain and gate contacts instead of copper. One advantage of using cobalt for these contacts is the avoidance of copper diffusion at the interface between the gate contact and gate electrode and, thus, the avoidance of performance variations (e.g., changes in threshold voltage) that can result from copper diffusion. Disadvantages of using cobalt for the source/drain and gate contacts include both an increase in contact resistance due to the fact that the resistivity of cobalt is higher than copper (e.g., 5.6×10−8 as compared to 1.7×10−8) and an increase in contact-to-wire interface resistance and/or voids due to overlay misalignment that tends to occur given the currently used fabrication techniques.